A collision avoidance system for avoiding a collision between a host vehicle and a following vehicle is known as a collision avoidance system. As an example of a collision avoidance system, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-010433A discloses a lane change guidance device having an object detection device for detecting an object in a side-rear region of a vehicle and a warning instruction device activated when a following vehicle is detected.